Fan-Made Mutant Rumours
'''MUTANT RUMOUR SUBMISSION FORMAT''' Submitted by >Nickname >(Roblox username, optional). - Sub-Heading 1. >Fan-Made Mutant Rumour Name - Sub-Heading 2. >Mutant Type: Aggressive/Aware >Origin: Year, Date - Paragraph >Backstory: - Paragraph. (P.S, you cannot submit Mutant Rumours that are before the year 2045 for canon-lore purposes.) '''DEVELOPER SUBMITTED MUTANT RUMOURS''' Submitted by Doom, the Lore-Writer [doombear362]. The Berserker. Mutant Type: Aggressive. Origin: 2054, August 14th. Backstory: A Bartender had reported he'd seen a blue hound with perked ears and a snarling grin watching him deal with a Farmer, others speculated on the topic, but the majority of residents said he was mad and was just seeing things. The next day on August 15th, the Bartender was reported missing and close family and friends argued that the Bartender had truely seen some sort of Mutated Dog. Though, there were bloody paw-prints near the residence of the Bartender, but we'll never know what it is until we see it. His Majesty Mutant Type: Aware. Origin: 2045, June 6th. Backstory: A squadron of S.W.A.T units who were very close child-hood friends, were ordered by their superior ranks to scout a Biology laboratory section of Australia's bunker that had been overthrown by Bog Mutants, and regain the lab. The squadron was very successful in this, eliminating all of the mutants in the lab, when suddenly, amidst the glass of a subject sector, a blue figure with ripped flesh and a crowned head, step forth from the misty environment that is the lab. A squadron member yells out to fire at the unnerving figure, all of the units turning their barrels, aiming to the sector and blasting away at the glass. They all halt after firing at the crowned figure for 2 minutes straight with their heavy rifles, surprised and terrified. With shock lurking beneath their helmets, the S.W.A.T members experience the most mind boggling experience of the Australian apocalypse. All of the walls in the laboratory fade away, being picked apart like some invisible behemoth was disassembling the laboratory like some toy. The mutant corpses are sucked into a vacuum towards the blue figure, the mutant growing to the size of a sky-scraper, a throne forms behind him made of a blue rigid stone, wrapped with vines and leaves. They all float in a cosmic-like environment facing His Majesty. "You dare, show this disgracefulness to your ruler?" The blue figure didn't move its mouth at all, but the squadron knew it was him who was speaking. "YOU DARE SHOW THIS TO YOUR RULER" The crowned mutant opens his enormous jaws, the squadron members falling in. They all wake up on the floor of the misty laboratory, immediately looking to the subject sector, all that remains of the experience is a Blue Throne deep underground. When reforming to their superior troopers, the S.W.A.T squadron had pale blue skin and were later diagnosed with severe cases of PTSD and Anxiety. After being diagnosed with severe mental illnesses, they told of this story. Exactly 4 hours, 4 minutes, and 44 seconds later, the entire squadron was found dead in their sectors, all found with ancient engravings in their heads, carved with bog fungus. Don't mess with His Majesty. Submitted by William, the Model-Creator [williamkun2010]. The Stalker. Mutant Type: Aggressive. Origin: 2054 August 25th. Backstory: A humble farmer was gathering some bog mushrooms for himself and his family, when he suddenly heard something behind him. Nothing was there, He was walking back and forth then he heard the distinct variety of noises again. He scanned the area all around him but nothing in sight. He then looked behind him again and saw a tall and bare figure with malevolent red eyes. The farmer immediately bolted back to his family, dropping the carriage of bog mushrooms along the way, fearing it would've worn his speed down. The farmer reported the incident to his family and friends, nobody would believe the absurd descriptions he was giving. Some people say that he was just seeing things, but the next day he was found dead on the side of a rock. The most terrifying things in the world are the things that you don't see coming, or even know if they're existent. '''FAN-MADE SUBMITTED MUTANT RUMOURS (Currently unoccupied)'''